Traumlos
by Nuya
Summary: OneShot! Severus zu einer Zeit, in der alles vorbei ist...


**Traumlos**

**

* * *

****Pairing:** Severus Snape - Hermione Granger 

**Disclaimer:** Alles wie immer, Potter und Co. gehören J. K. Rowling

**Summary:** Severus zu einer Zeit, in der alles vorbei ist...

* * *

**Traumlos**

Laut schlug der Fensterladen zurück an die Hauswand von Snape Manor und die Böe fuhr furch das offene Fenster. Die schweren Vorhänge aufbauschend, glitt der nun geschwächte Wind am Himmelbett entlang und durch die geschlossenen samtgrünen Vorhänge hindurch.

Schon fast zärtlich strich sie ihm über seine Wange. Auf einen weiteren Schlag der großen Glockenuhr im Kaminzimmer war er hellwach. Gerade eben hatte er noch geträumt... doch diese Träume brachten ihm nur weiteren Schmerz.

Er wollte sich gerade zurück in die Kissen sinken lassen, als er wieder einen Windzug spürte. Er schloss die Augen und schon hatte er ein Bild vor Augen. Hermione lehnte sich über ihn und fuhr ihm sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an und er entspannte sich und sank zurück in die Kissen.

Hermione strich ihm noch weiter beruhigend über die Wange und legte sich dann neben ihn. Sofort legte sich ein Arm unter ihren Nacken und Severus' Hand fuhr in ihr Haar. Er begann kleine Kreise zu ziehen und mit den feinen Härchen zu spielen. Er seufzte auf und die Frau in seinen Armen kicherte. "Es ist schön dich im Arm zu halten...", flüsterte er, als sie begann, ihm leicht über die Brust zu streichen.

Lange lagen Sie schweigend nebeneinander und liebkosten den anderen mit zarten Berührungen. Hermiones Atem wurde mit der Zeit gleichmäßiger und als Severus sie näher an sich zog, kuschelte sie sich noch enger an ihn und seufzte glücklich auf. Gemeinsam schliefen sie ein, doch am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus allein auf.

Diese Erkenntnis des Alleinseins traf ihn jeden Morgen aufs neue wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

Er verbrachte, wie jeden Morgen, einige Stunden damit die Decke seines Himmelbettes anzusehen. Nach und nach änderte er seine Position, doch immer war ihm als fehlte etwas. Und das tat es ja auch.

Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg seine Wange runter. "Ich vermisse dich so...", flüsterte er noch, bevor er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verbarg und lautlos weinte.

Er weinte jeden Tag, nach jedem Traum, nachdem er über Stunden an die Decke gestarrt hatte und sich selbst aufs neue gesagt hatte, wie sehr er sie vermisste...

oOo

Severus' Miene ließ keine Emotionen erahnen. Albus Dumbeldore selbst sprach für die gesamte Gesellschaft und warf den einen oder anderen besorgten Blick auf Severus.

Als er geendet hatte, trat Severus vor und legte die gelbe Rose nieder. Wieder nur eine einzelne Träne, doch für Dumbeldore war es das erste Zeichen seit ein paar Tagen, das auf Trauer und Gefühle schließen ließ.

Auch alle anderen der Gesellschaft traten nun vor und legten gelbe- und orangefarbene Rosen ab. In jedem Gesicht war die Trauer über den Verlust abzulesen.

Als letzter trat noch einmal Severus vor und als sich alle anderen verabschiedet hatten, folgten der ersten Träne weiter. "Ich vermisse dich so...", schluchzte er. Severus sank in sich zusammen, krallte sich in das Gras unter ihm und schrie seine Verzweiflung hinaus. Lange saß er so da und verfluchte alles und jeden. Vor allen anderen aber, sich selbst. Dann hörte er Schritte hinter ihm im feuchten Gras. "Severus... komm, mein Junge, steh' auf. Du erkältest dich womöglich noch."

Er wurde am Arm hochgezogen und Albus schloss den zerstreuten Tränkemeister in seine Arme. "Sie fehlt uns allen...", sagte er ruhig und drehte den Zauberer Richtung Friedhofsausgang.

Auf Hermiones Grabstein ließ sich ein kleiner, völlig zerzauster Vogel nieder. Sie würden sie in Erinnerung behalten.

Als Schülerin, gute Freundin und leidenschaftliche Geliebte. Und als die tapfere Kämpferin, die sich zwischen den dunklen Lord und ihre große Liebe stellte, um zu beschützen, was sie am meisten liebte. Ihr Leben. Ihre Liebe. Severus.

* * *

Hmm.. Ich dachte, man muss nicht immer den armen Sev sterben lassen, daher hab ich mich an einer Darkfic mit Hermione versucht. Mir gefällt es nicht 100-ig, aber für meinen ersten Oneshot find ichs gut :) Vorallem da ich weiß, das Severus und Hermione viel mehr Leser haben, als z. B. Sirius und Remus. Freue mich über eure Kommentare, lG 


End file.
